Bright Eyes
by BrokenRosesBlack
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is dead and the Wizarding world is rebuilding. In the midst of this recovery, Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to complete the education she had left unfinished. Simple, right? Wrong. Normal life holds challenges she'd never faced during the war, and Hermione's not quite sure she can handle it all alone. ON BREAK
1. Introduction

**AN:** Hello Readers! This is the introduction to a new story I'm writing. It's not necessary to read it, and I promise the quality of future chapter will be much better. However, I hope you enjoy it!

Please R&R!

* * *

It had been a long summer, that year following the Dark Lord Voldemort's death. Everyone with any presence in the magical world - pureblood, mudblood, and squib alike - was called upon to help put the shattered world back together. However, it was also a time of peace. Neighbors who previously had bickered about the little things now banded together to rebuild lost homes. Old pureblood families poured galleons into the efforts to support a new Ministry of Magic or to rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or to care for the children left parentless after the war. Aurors had a rough time of it, scrambling after rogue Death Eaters who still prowled.

Hermione Granger was involved in it all. From the time Voldemort fell she was there to help. That very night, while everyone else was celebrating or resting or caring for the dead, she had raced back to the Shrieking Shack to save Professor Severus Snape's body, and had found a pulse. He remained unconscious for weeks, barely alive, but thanks to her and the team of Mediwitches who worked on him around the clock, he was able to recover. From there the young witch returned to her home, fostering orphaned children. Every day someone new needed her help, and she would aparate to wherever the Ministry summoned her, eager to lend a hand.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley did their parts as well, although the former to the reluctance of the general populace. Harry was treated like a new Hercules - everywhere he went the people praised his name. Nobody wanted him to lower himself to help them, but he did it anyway. The new attention didn't make him pompous or arrogant, on the contrary, it reinforced his desire to behave and be treated like a normal wizard. Each day from dawn to late in the night he worked hard. Harry played an important role in the rebuilding of his beloved school, donating a good sum of money and the majority of his time to the effort.

On the other hand, Ronald's new fame went straight to his head. After a brief post-war relationship with Hermione, he had discovered that his new height and unexpectedly good looks could get him any girl he wanted. The red head and his brilliant witch broke off their relationship mutually after only a month, both deciding it was better to stay friends. Ron found his new love while doing construction in Diagon Alley. Her name was Catherine, she had been in Ravenclaw during their time at school. While the rest of the world was rebuilding homes and lives, he only worried about building a new life with his girl. Though it was well-intended, it did leave the result that everyone thought he was too good to lend a hand, and so he gained a bit of a negative reputation.

The Golden Trio weren't the only ones eager to start anew and recover from the war. All the Hogwarts students had been affected by the final battle, including one Mr. Draco Malfoy. Father in jail, mother stuck at home with failing health, Draco had set about changing his family's reputation all on his own. Astounded by the Trio's willingness to support him during his trial in June, the Wizengamot had allowed the boy a light sentence of community service. Malfoy could not have asked for a better assignment. He worked alongside the professors, house elves, and Harry to rebuild Hogwarts, finding new joy in working with his hands, without a wand. The labor changed him. To the surprise of the entire wizarding community, especially the boys themselves, Harry and Draco achieved a peace, eventually becoming steady, if somewhat distant, friends. When his time was up, Draco continued to work throughout the community. He donated money to help families ripped apart by the war. He sent his own house elves to work in soup kitchens and homeless shelters which had sprung up for those left homeless.

So, all in all, it was a new, brighter world which Hermione found herself working in during early August. Once more she had woken the crying of a baby, but that was alright. Today would be a good day, they always were.

"Come here, Lily," she cooed, reaching into the crib. "Hermione's got you, that's right. Shhhh. Hush now." Slowly the child calmed as Hermione bounced her in her arms. Together they walked downstairs into the living room of the witch's old house. The empty picture frames sitting atop the mantel still drew tears to her eyes, but she blinked them away. The Ministry was doing everything they could to negotiate a search for her parents. The wizarding government in Australia was resisting the effort, saying it was unfair to have British Aurors investigating in their country. But that was alright. Hermione new they were safe, and that's what mattered.

Shaking away painful memories, the witch entered the kitchen, switching on a small television to watch the news while she mixed formula for the baby. The muggle world was recovering from their disasters as well, although they didn't know why conditions had suddenly gotten much worse, then improved. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over as Minister of Magic, so it was another Auror who aided the Prime Minister, someone Hermione didn't know. It was all yesterday's news, though, so she turned it off again.

Little feet pattering on the hardwood floors alerted the girl to the presence of another child. "Miss Mione, Miss Mione!" the four year old shrieked. "You got letters." Proudly he held out the bundle of parchment envelopes, a tawny owl swaying on his shoulder. His blonde hair was still ruffled from sleep, and he still wore his snitch-patterned footy pajamas, but bright eyes told her he'd been awake for at least an hour. Hermione sighed, wondering what trouble the toddler had already gotten into.

After driving the kids to muggle daycare, somewhere the boy loved to be because he could get into trouble, Hermione sat out on the porch and opened her letters. Two were business related, one was from the Ministry announcing the Malfoy family's public apology for war crimes, and one bore the seal and green lettering of a Hogwarts letter. Casting aside the others, she eagerly tore into the envelope.

"Dear Miss Granger," it read, "we are pleased to inform you of the re-opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming school year. Due to last year's lack of true education for most students, all students are asked to repeat last year's courses. Students who would have graduated last year are politely requested to return to complete their education; however, those who are of age may choose not to."

The letter went on to explain the renovations, new requirements for students, and new regulations. Hermione skimmed it all, rocking gently in the wicker rocking chair. Included with the first letter was a typical shopping list for the year, a list of electives being offered and the books required (as scheduling had not occurred the year before, this list was to be returned by the end of August in order to make schedules), and a letter addressed specifically to her, from the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Brown eyes lit up happily as it was revealed to the girl that she would take the place of Head Girl, if she were to return. In a flurry of brown curls, she rushed to write a response, eagerly accepting the position.

It would be an interesting school year once again.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

The platform was full to bursting this year, holding more students and families than it ever had before. Joyful laughter, the chatter of friends, and the cries of animals filled the ears of everyone, forcing them to call even louder to hear each other over the roar of the crowd. A head of light brown curls wove its way between running children and clusters of people to stand at the edge of the track. Bright brown eyes gazed up at the magnificent scarlet engine. The train puffed out smoke and steam, as if eager to begin its race down the rails.

"Mum, look, that's Hermione Granger!" a twelve year old called, pointing at the girl with the brown hair. The girl giggled at his excitement and waved. She was used to the attention by now. Helping to defeat Voldemort had certainly earned her a good deal of fame. The boy's mother smiled at her, the older woman's eyes expressing the same joy at seeing her as the child's. She shooed her son on his way, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts once more. This would be her last year boarding the Hogwarts Express. It was a rough time.

Familiar voices began to drift through the crowd. "Mum, geroffme!" came the muffled cry. Smiling, Hermione turned back into the crowd, finding her way to a family of red-heads. Ronald Weasley was being smothered by his mother's powerful embrace. Despite the boy's much taller and broader figure, Mrs. Weasley was never one to be messed with, even if that meant enduring her love as well as fury. To one side, a tall girl with cute freckles was laughing, hand in hand with a boy with black hair and glasses. To the other stood a gaggle of Weasley boys all there to see the youngest two off.

"'Mione!" the strangled boy called. Finally released from his mother, Ron cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Just in the nick of time, Hermione, I was gonna die!"

"Nonsense, Ronald, don't exaggerate " The girl recognized the bland voice of Percy, the Weasley prat. She giggled, remembering the time Fred and George had changed his Head Boy badge to read "Big-Head Boy". Fred. He was the only Weasley not present. A familiar ice dropped into her stomach when she realized he'd never be there again. Yeah, the war had been won, but at far too steep a price.

"It's so good to see you all again," Hermione squealed, throwing herself around into a procession of hugs. "Did you all get the list of electives? I chose parenting and muggle studies, of course, and advanced ancient runes and-"

"Not even on the train and you're already going on about classes, Granger?"

Hermione froze and swallowed thickly. _It's okay, he can't hurt you. He's not bad anymore. He's changed. Right? That must be right. Yes. Harry likes him, he can't be all bad._ The bookworm's mind shot off at a million miles an hour, trying to convince herself this wasn't the voice she'd heard that night she'd been tortured at the Malfoy Manor. No, this wasn't the same man. She forced herself to turn and smile at the platinum blonde head which appeared on the other side of Harry. "Good to see you too, Malfoy."

Draco nodded to the Weasleys, who eyed him warily, and shook Harry's hand. The two had actually achieved a truce and tentative friendship over the summer as they worked to rebuild Hogwarts. The entire Weasley clan looked a little shocked to see the pureblood coming up to them directly. Normally he'd give the "blood-traitors" a wide berth. Malfoy cleared his throat. "Um," he began, clearly unsure of how to begin his speech. "I... I've been making a lot of amends this summer. My father's in jail, I don't have to worry about what he'll think anymore. I wanted to apologize to all of you. I've been worse than a bastard to your whole family, ma'am." His voice trailed off into a murmur as he addressed Mrs. Weasley, barely audible above the bustling crowd. "I'm so sorry, for all of it. I was a child. The war changed me, and I promise I won't hurt you or yours ever again."

The broad woman and Hermione both looked him over critically. The war had changed many people, and if the media was to be believed, Draco had been one of them. Mrs. Weasley saw before her one who was no longer a boy, but a man. He'd recognized and made efforts to put right the wrongs he'd done his whole life. After being freed from his father's strict guidance and struggling through his criminal sentence, the youngest Malfoy had become, in her opinion a better person. Hermione's eyes noticed other things about her past enemy. No longer was he the thin, deathly pale child he once was. Heavy labor had helped him fill into his height, nearly 6ft4, and time outside had given his skin a light golden glow. He was still quite thin, but not drastically anymore. An honest face, not the typical Slytherin sneer, made him look softer, kinder. The brunette watched his eyes as he met the Weasley matriarch's gaze. The silver orbs held no malice, only true resentfulness.

At the same time the women reached their conclusions. Hermione concluded that he had become very handsome and that she really shouldn't be looking at her ex-nemesis in such a way. Mrs. Weasley surprised everyone by walking forward and gripping Malfoy's hand in a professional, yet forgiving way. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said calmly as her husband's and sons' mouths hung open. "I accept your apology However, I'm being very generous in giving you a second chance. If you blow it, there are no more opportunities. Do you understand?"

The Slytherin nodded. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

Just then the train whistle blew. Malfoy nodded once more to Harry, then slipped away through the crowd. Mrs. Weasley and the older Mr. Weasleys hugged the younger teens before shooing them onto the Express.

In a group the Golden Trio and Ginny squeezed themselves through the tight hallways of the train. Heads turned as not only The Boy Who Lived, but also his famous friends passed. They found an empty compartment towards the back just as the Hogwarts Express began to move. Happily they waved out the window at the cluster of red-heads remaining on the platform. Within minutes of leaving the station the small group was joined by Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Ron's Ravenclaw girlfriend Catherine. Hermione, pressed up against the window and trying to not suffocate, eventually had enough of it. "I'm heading to the Prefects' car," she shouted. Ginny was the only one who heard her above an argument about Quidditch, two hooting owls, and Crookshank's angry spitting in his basket in the overhead rack. Grabbing the basket and one of her new textbooks, Hermione climbed out of the car.

The halls weren't much calmer, so it was with great relief that Hermione finally collapsed in the Prefects' car. The only other occupants were a pair of prefects from Hufflepuff, muttering together about the contents of some witch's magazine. With a sigh, the bushy haired girl released her cat and lost herself in the introduction to "Raising Young Magic: A New Parent's Guide." The book was required for her parenting class; she may as well get a head start on the reading.

Hours passed. Prefects in varying house colors came and went as each took their turns patrolling the corridor. When the lunch trolley stopped by, Hermione indulged herself by purchasing an enormous helping of snacks in addition to her lunch. This was the last time she'd buy something from the trolley, why not spoil herself a bit? When the bell finally rang signalling the approach to Hogwarts, the girl had to pry a sleeping cat from her lap. Casting a spell to rid her robes of fur, she waited eagerly for the train to screech to a stop.

Stepping out onto the platform, Hermione took a deep breath of cool night air. The station at Hogsmead was relatively untouched during the war. All around her, students in black robes poured out of the train.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years over 'ere!" boomed a loud voice. Hagrid, gamekeeper and keeper of the keys at Hogwarts, was there just like almost every year. An especially large group was gathered nervously about him this year, as eleven and twelve year olds responded to his calls. Half were returning first years, for the others this was their first time.

Hermione smiled at them, wanting to visit her giant friend, but knowing he would have his hands full. Instead she found Harry and Ron and piled into a carriage. The journey up to the castle took longer than usual, as so many students saw the Thestrals for the first time, and stood for minutes in shock or confusion.

When they finally reached the castle, the group of seventh-years, minus Harry, sighed in relief It looked the same as ever, meticulously restored to the finest detail. The only difference was around the doors to the Great Hall. The space across the top and on either side had become a large plague of black marble. The top read: "Honor to those who fell defending these walls. May your souls be forever at peace." The rest of the plaque was taken up with a list of names. Unlike a traditional memorials, where the names were listed alphabetically, these were arranged in groups of friends and families. One could see how they were all connected, as a list of familial names would be followed by the family of a friend, followed by his or her friends. The entryway filled up as each student took his or her time at the wall.

"The organization was my idea," Harry said. He laid a hand on the names Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "I wanted people to see how much everyone was loved and would be missed." Ginny began to cry, finding Fred Weasley listed a few names away. Hermione put a comforting arm around the girl, conjuring a bouquet of roses and laying it at the memorial's base. They stayed there in silence until most of the crowd had left. By the time they walked away, flowers and tokens of remembrance lay piled everywhere on the wall.

The Great Hall looked the same as everyone remembered it. Headmistress McGonagall sat at the center of the head table. To her right sat a worn looking Severus Snape. He still hadn't completely recovered from Nagini's attack. Before the table stood an ancient stool with an even more ancient hat, tattered and dusty, but none the worse for having nearly been burned during the Battle for Hogwarts. The house tables were clustered with students awaiting the feast, banners with the house symbols hung overhead. Slytherin's table was decided less full than the others, as many students had withdrawn from the school when their parents were sent to Azkaban. Vincent Crabbe had been killed during the Battle, but Malfoy's other sidekick, Gregory Goyle, had withdrawn.

The ringing of a knife tapped against a goblet brought silence to the hall. "Welcome back, students!" McGonagall called, beaming at the crowd. "We've had a long summer, and before that, a hard year. But you're here now, and Hogwarts is safe once more. And that's all that matters now." Cheers erupted from the students. "Now, let's call in the first years, shall we?"

With that, the great doors opened once more and Hagrid lead in a mass of youngsters, all looking around eagerly. Some still had tear-stained faces from their wait in the Entrance Hall. The sorting would be a particularly exciting affair this year. The students who had been first years the year before hadn't been sorted, all just shoved into Slytherin. Eagerly they waited for the sorting to begin.

Silence filled the hall as all students waited for the tear in the hat's brim to open and sing its yearly song. When it did, this is what they heard:

_Long hard months have passed you by_  
_and you've barely had a chance to breathe._  
_We all must lean upon each other,_  
_we've suffered losses, we all must grieve._

_As the world slowly recovers,_  
_remember what you each can give,_  
_for only if we work together_  
_can we find a way to live._

_Our Hufflepuffs are kind and gentle,_  
_they'll always lend a helping hand,_  
_and Gryffindors, strong willed and brave,_  
_will protect you if they can._

_All quick-minded, the Ravenclaws_  
_are there to offer thoughtful advice,_  
_and while the serpent is cold-blooded,_  
_the hearts of Slytherins aren't made of ice._

_When all four houses come together,_  
_we can make a brilliant team._  
_So put aside your past differences._  
_We are more alike than we seem._

_Remember this year to do your best._  
_Refrain from fighting and snide retorts._  
_We're all brothers and sisters here,_  
_so let us make a home of Hogwarts._

Cheers erupted before the last of the hat's song had faded from the room. "It's pushing for inter-house relationships again," Hermione called across the table to her friends. "Maybe it'll actually work this year." They nodded as silence fell again and the sorting began. As the sorting began and hats called out the names of different houses, Hermione's eyes roamed around the room. So many familiar faces were missing. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed a particular blonde head head lowered. Malfoy sat alone at one end of the table. From the glances tossed his way by his housemates, it was clear that the pureblood was no longer accepted in their ranks. Hermione sighed.

When everyone had been sorted (with the majority going to Gryffindor and a surprisingly close second number of students going to Slytherin), the feast appeared on the table. Everyone dived in with gusto. At the end of the feast, McGonagall stood up again to give the usual reminders. The Forbidden Forrest was still forbidden and a long list of prank items or Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products was banned. The Gryffindor bookworm nodded. Some things never changed. Finally, McGonagall announced the Head Boy and Girl for the year.

Cheers erupted when Hermione was listed as Head Girl. On the other hand, the only clapping heard when Draco Malfoy was listed as Head Boy came from Harry, Hermione, and, reluctantly, the Weasley siblings Everyone else wasn't sure whether to stare at the Slytherin or at the Gryffindors supporting him. Sensing the rising level of awkwardness filling the room, McGonagall announced that everyone should head to bed.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron called as students began to file out of the room, but she stayed put. "Sleep is good for you!"

Hermione smiled up at the ginger. "You go on. I won't be in the Gryffindor dorms this year."

Her friends looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Why not? You were supposed to stay up late and tell me about your summer!" Ginny wailed.

She made a disgusted face. "The Heads have their own common room. I have to live with Malfoy."


	3. Alone

**AN:** Hello again, readers! Thank you for so many views! I'm glad you like the way the story's going so far.

I admit, I'm not that great at writing from 3rd person view. Therefore **for the next chapter I will be writing in first person**! Hopefully it will be better.

As always, let me know what you think, what you want to see, what needs to be fixed. **Read and Respond!** And let me know if you like the change of style.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood aghast as Hermione announced her new housing situation.

"Bloody Hell! They can't make you do that, can they?" Ron exclaimed. "I mean, Malfoy? Really?"

"He's not that bad, Ron," Harry said.

"Anyway!" Hermione cut off Ron's response, knowing the two boys could stand there bickering all night. "You three go on. I've got to meet with McGonagall." Her three friends nodded. Ginny dragged away her still fuming brother, Harry quietly bringing up the rear. He didn't share his best friend's opinion that Draco was awful. In fact, over the summer he had really made up for all the childhood spats they'd had. Hermione watched them go, sighing. She'd really miss them this year. At least they still had classes and weekends.

The headmistress waited patiently at the front of the room as Draco and Hermione struggled against the flow of students towards her. When they finally broke free, the Gryffindor walked across the hall to shake Malfoy's hand before they went together to meet their professor.

"I'm glad to see you're not jumping at each other's throats," the headmistress commented. Hermione glanced at her partner, who wouldn't raise his eyes to look at either of them. "At any rate, I trust you both know you're to live together this year-" two nods "-and that it's you're job to provide an example of school unity for the rest of the students. Now, I expect you're both tired from the journey. If you'll follow me up to the fifth floor I'll show you to your room."

In silence the trio paraded through the halls. By this time the students had scattered, Slytherins to the dungeons, Hufflepuffs to their first floor common room, and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to their respective towers. McGonagall lead the two Head students to the fifth floor, where a statue of a graceful dancer sat in an alcove. When they stood before her, the stone girl turned her head to examine each of them. "Password?" she asked.

"Dragon Flowers" McGonagall said clearly. Instantly Hermione's mind went to work memorizing the words.

"Precisely," the statue said. It stepped away from the alcove as the section of wall behind it faded, revealing a wooden door with a brass handle.

The headmistress stopped Malfoy's attempt to proceed with a gentle hold on his shoulder. "A final word before you go in. On the table you'll find four sheets of parchment and your badges. Please examine them carefully tonight and keep your badges with you whenever you leave the room. Do either of you have any questions?" Both students shook their heads and bid their professor goodnight before entering the dorm.

The room was, in a word, comfortable. A fireplace flanked with bookshelves took up the front wall. A coffee table stood before it, surrounded by a deep green couch and red armchairs. There was a smaller table towards the back for studying. The floor was bare stone, covered near the fire by a soft golden rug. Tapestries on the side walls held each student's house symbol, and a window on the left looked out over the grounds towards the lake. The ceiling was unusually high and a single staircase up to a hallway parallel to the room, separated from it by height and a wooden railing. On the second floor were three doors. The overall coloring of the rooms nicely blended the house colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Are you going to stand gawking in the doorway all night or shall we take a look at these papers?" Hermione's roommate asked. She shook herself and walked over to where Malfoy was already slouched in one of the armchairs, fingering his badge. Setting aside the golden badge that read Head Girl, she picked up the stack of parchment.

"These first two are a list of our duties," she explained, handing one to the blonde without looking up. "This one's a list of dorm rules." With a swish of her wand, the list flew over to the bulletin board near the study table and tacked itself in place. "And this last one is a list of activities."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You mean like games?"

The brunette nodded. "There are some games and some other things listed. It's more like a checklist than anything. There's writing at the top which explains that we need to do all of these things together by the end of the first week."

"Hmph. Not tonight," Malfoy yawned. "I'm going to bed. I don't care what you do, just don't be loud, Granger."

Hermione sighed. Polite Draco Malfoy was still strange to her, but she still wished he didn't have to be so grouchy all the time. Yawning herself, she followed him up the stairs, walking right when he turned left. At the end of the hall she opened the door.

The room that greeted her was decked in silver and green. A four-poster bed was hung with green curtains and made with a comforter the same color. Silver sheets and pillowcases stood out against the rest of the bed. On the left wall was a door, supposedly leading to the bathroom in the middle. To the right was a wardrobe and desk with shelves. Draco's black trunk sat at the end of the bed, and a nightstand laden with a candle stood to the left of it.

Hermione balked, backing up and closing the door. At the other end of the hall, her roommate did the same. "Switch," she said, walking to her own door. They entered their own rooms without another word.

Hermione's room mirrored Malfoy's, with the exception that hers was decked out in red and gold, and an orange pillow of fur sat in the middle of the bed. She spent the next few minutes unpacking her things and pulling on a set of white pajamas decorated with black owls. Finding she was too tired to even brush her teeth, Hermione tossed herself into bed and fell asleep quickly.

September 1st, always the first day of the new term, fell on a Saturday that year. Thus it was that Hermione woke late on Sunday morning. For a moment she panicked, wondering why she wasn't in the girl's dorms in the Gryffindor tower. Then the previous day's events flooded back and she relaxed. Dragging herself out of bed, Hermione pulled her bathroom supplies from her trunk and opened the door to that room.

Steam billowed out to meet her, temporarily blinding her. When it cleared she found herself staring at Draco Malfoy, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers with green dragons on them. "Good morning, Granger. See anything you like?" he drawled. Wet hair indicated he had just gotten out of the shower.

The Gryffindor squeaked and hurriedly slammed the door, blushing a deep shade of pink. In the bathroom she heard his ringing laughter. Deciding it was a better idea to dress first, she pulled a uniform from her wardrobe. Half an hour later, dressed and made up for the day, she walked downstairs to find Malfoy bent over the list of activities they'd found the night before.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, not looking up.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Green, I suppose. Why?"

He held up the list, checking off the first item as he did so. "Mine's silver. First item on our list- done."

Without another word the blonde left the room. Hermione twirled the end of her braid in her fingers, absentmindedly eyeing the couch where he'd been sitting. There was something about the boy she couldn't quite make sense of, nor could she put her finger on exactly what that was. She brushed the feeling away, allotting it to just how much he had changed over the summer.

She had changed too, she realized. The past year had put a lot of strain on everyone. You'd think it would make her closer to her friends, but in reality Hermione had cherished the time she spent alone with her thoughts. During school she was nearly inseparable from Harry and Ron. Now the other members of the Golden Trio put pressure on her to bask in the fame they'd earned, though neither of them would admit to it.

She had never been one to enjoy that kind of thing. Over the summer, she'd felt better isolating herself to care for the foster children she looked after, rather than getting publicly involved. As she walked down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table, she realized that the three of them were slowly falling apart. Harry spent most of his time with his girlfriend, and Ron with his. They'd always be special to one another, but time had its ways of putting distance between the three friends.

While she thought, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. She spotted the subjects of her musings deeply involved in a debate at their house table. Sliding in between Neville and Ron, the bookworm pulled a bowl of strawberries towards her and topped them with sweet yoghurt.

"Seriously though!" Ron was protesting. "It's my last bloody year here, I'd like to be able to sleep in on the weekends, thank you."

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"He's just upset because some first years ran screaming up and down the stairs this morning," Ginny said.

"You would be too if you were having a really good dream and it was interrupted by some eleven-year-old barging into your room wailing like a banshee!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the siblings. She knew it probably wasn't as bad as Ronald made it sound, and that it was just his ego playing up again. He was quickly becoming spoiled and whined whenever things didn't go exactly his way. It was one of the reasons their relationship hadn't worked out; Hermione would not cater to his every whim.

Following breakfast, the two Weasleys and Harry left to do some "refreshing laps around the quidditch pitch." Put off by the though of flying, Hermione removed herself to the library, where she spent the majority of the day involved in light reading. The heavy tome covered a wide range of topics involving what muggles referred to as sea monsters, from merpeople to the giant squid and beyond, and kept her occupied through lunch and well into the evening.

She returned to the great hall for a light dinner, not seeing any of her friends, as it was rather late. It surprised her just how easily they were sliding away from each other. As the others involved themselves with new people, she returned to the secluded state in which she had spent the majority of her life. Before Hogwarts, before Harry and Ron, she hadn't really made many friends. The other children teased her about her hair or her books, so she learned to make do on her own. Now that Harry and Ron were leaving her behind, she returned to her solitude.

However, Hermione was strong, and could easily manage on her own. When she returned to the Head Dormitory for the night, it was with a feeling of content that she sprawled across the couch with Crookshanks under one hand and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in the other. Even so, when she fell asleep reading that night there were tears in her eyes.


End file.
